Click
by ElizabethanRoad
Summary: They shouldn't have ever started this. But with the click of a connection, it couldn't be stopped. DHr One Shot.


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. The world of Harry potter all belongs to its fantastic creator, which isn't me.

Click.

The door of an empty classroom locks closed behind me as he drags me into the room for the second time today day. Before I can reorient myself I'm slammed against the wall, crushed between the cold stones and his body, just as cold, and just as hard.

He kisses me with more passion than anyone ever has before, his fingers running frantically up and down my arms. He pushes against me, and I push back.

I need this. He needs this. We need each other.

But we would never say that.

In our minds, the relationship we had was purely physical, just the meeting of our bodies. We refused to recognize the burning need we had for each other, the way we had to touch each other, the way we had to be near each other.

If my best friends knew that I was off being seduced by their enemy during free period, they would never forgive me. His friends would murder him if they knew.

But we couldn't stop. We had tried.

It all started in third year, when I punched him. I was mad, and I expected to feel vindicated and happy when I hit him and caused him pain. But when I hit him, our eyes met, and I felt something between longing and lust.

Click.

Funny, isn't it? That the smartest witch in our year would lose her sense over one connection of gaze?

Well, we both chose to ignore the connection we felt until seventh year. We spent forth, fifth, and sixth being more cruel to each other than ever, in an attempt to cover up the truth. It worked, for a while. But in seventh year, we were assigned the positions of head boy and girl. This meant patrols together. Every night.

For the first few weeks, we were perfect. We walked the halls not talking and not looking at each other, with a good 3-4 feet between us at all times. But then came that fateful night, 1 month into the school year. We were on patrols at about 11 o'clock and we got too close. His hand grazed mine as we walked, and that was all it took.

Click.

Our mouths latched together in seconds. I was against the wall and he held my hips firmly. We kissed passionately for a long time, before we realized what was going on. With that realization came horrible, horrible feelings of betrayal. What was I doing? This was my enemy. My best friends' least favorite person. A Slytherin.

I wrenched myself away from him, and ran. Ran as fast as I could back to Gryffindor tower.

It way all for nothing though, because the next day I found myself in another passionate liplock with him. I stopped and ran, just the same as the day before.

But then, he did the unthinkable.

"Hermione, don't."

Click.

He had said my name. My first name. Not Granger, not mudblood, not Gryffindor, not know-it-all. My name.

Hermione.

I stopped running. He caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and it burned like it was on fire. He spun me into him, and my entire body went up in flames. He lifted my chin to meet his lips, and I knew my resistance was shot. Somehow, kissing, tumbling, falling, we made it to an empty classroom. We slept together for the first time that night. It was passionate and intense and full of feelings that we'd been harboring for 4 years. We fit perfectly.

Click.

Like it was meant to be.

From there, it just kept happening. At night, in the morning, at lunch, during free period. I couldn't keep my hands off of him, and vice versa.

After a month, we actually started talking to each other. He's so smart. I had no idea.

He doesn't want to turn out like his father, did you know that?

So now, 3 months after that fateful patrol, here I am.

Getting ready to sleep with a man who I supposedly hate, lying to my friends, and enjoying myself more than I ever have before.

God, how did I get here?

He pulls off my shirt, and starts moving his hands over my sides, my back, my stomach. I feel the familiar fire rush through my body. I can't need him this much. I can't. This is wrong. I have to stop. Just as I get up the courage I've been waiting 3 months for comes to me, he stops kissing me, placing his hands chastely on my shoulders.

"I can't do this anymore," he said.

His striking blue eyes connect with mine.

Click.

"I know," I reply, waiting for the breakup. This has to happen, I tell myself. You are part of the golden trio. You are not supposed to fall in love with this man.

Shit.

I just said I was in love with him. Regardless of the fact that it was too myself, this was unacceptable. It has to end now.

He leans his forehead down to rest on mine. I breathe in his familiar, clean, smell. I love his soap. Loved, I say to myself, loved. It's going to be over soon.

"This is too much. Too… real," he says.

"I know."

His lips are centimeters from mine. I have to hold myself back from leaning up to him, kissing him, and reassuring him. I can't do that. I can't.

"It… it isn't just physical anymore is it?" I ask cautiously.

"No." He's shaking him head and backing away, but still keeping his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"I'm going to… I'm gonna"

"Miss you," he completes.

Suddenly, the past four years of wanting come crashing down on me. The last 3 months are falling on my head. I suddenly know how much I need him, how much I want him, how much I lo-… It hurts. I feel sick.

"I've got to… I have to leave… I need out..." I mumble, walking away from him, towards the door, as I choke back some combination of a sob and gagging.

"Wait."

Click.

I turn the doorknob, but I don't open the door.

"Just…Hermione…Can you do one thing for me?"

I'm hesitant. I need to leave, before I lose my ability to.

I nod slightly.

"Will you…say my name?"

"I… I can't." The sob finally escapes as I yank open the door.

I here a cry of anguish and pain as I shut the door.

Click.

I lean against the door, as the distinct sound of things breaking inside the room drowns out my tears and whimpers.

"This has to be it, but," I whisper quietly, "I love you, Draco."

I fall to my knees and my wand falls to the ground with a quiet noise.

Click.

The End.

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Review Please!


End file.
